Finally
by Dr. Monster
Summary: From the movie 'The Rocker'. Curtis trys to ask out Amelia, but things keep getting in the way. First story.


Amelia's pov

I was in Matt's garage siting on the couch jamming on my bass minding my own business.

When Curtis my best friend came walking in, he was wearing his usual jeans and a tee. I couldn't help but stare a bit, I looked a way I knew had too soon or he would notice. I will confess.

I sort of have a little 'crush' on him. It just sort of happened one day. I was normal and then I started to notice that he was kind of hot. Next thing I know I love my best friend. CRAP! You weren't supposed to know that!

Any way, Curtis walked over to me and sat next to me on the couch. He turned his head to look at me. And his eyes opened in shock.

At what I was wearing.. Today I was wearing skinny jeans with a button down that had a tank top underneath.

He was still in shock until I said his name.

"Hey Curtis what's up?" That snapped him out of his trance.

"Wow you look good to day Amelia." he said.

"Thanks." I replied trying to fight a smile.

He complemented me than means he likes me right? Great now I sound like a stupid giggling air headed girly girl. I could tell Curtis was still staring out of the corner of his  
eye.

"Hey Amelia do you want to mayb-"

What ever he was going to say was cut off because Matt just walked in.

"Oh hey guys I didn't know you were here." he said.

"I wasn't here long." Curtis said.

"I've been here for maybe an hour." I said.

"Oh ok cool. Do you guys want to rehearse?" he asked "Sure" I said.

So we rehearsed for a few hours then we got hungry. So we went inside to get a snack. 

After our snack Curtis came up to me,

"Hey will you come out side with me?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. We walked out side.

"All right were out side now what is it?"

"I've been trying to ask you all day, will yo-"

Suddenly Robert Fishman (aka Fish) popped out of no where.

"Hey guys I haven't seen you since….. well yesterday." he said grinning.  
"That's nice Fish" I replied ."Yah Fish we kind of are doing some thing so can you leave now?"

Fish just stared at us for a minute. Just when my hand was twitching to slap him, he snapped out of it and grinned.

"All right I will leave you kids to do what ever it was you where going to do"

He said as he was walking towards the door, he turn to us and winked. What was that about? Why did he wink? All these thoughts where running thru my mind and he left.

"Any way as I was going to ask you before would you maybe want-"

He couldn't finish what ever he was going to ask me because his mom pulled up.

"Curtis come on dear we half to go." she said while sticking her head out of the car window.

"Where are we going?" he asked

"Shopping for clothes. Now come on."

He sighed annoyed 

"Mom can I stay here with my friends? I mean you know what I like." He pleaded.

His mom saw that he wanted to stay here and she thought about it and finally said

"Sure sweetie" she said while pulling the car in to reverse and backing out of the drive way.

"Bye honey" she said just to annoy him.

"Now that she is gone I can finally ask you what I wanted to" he said in one breath.

"Ok here goes Amelia will you go on a da-"

Once again he was interrupted by Matt's dad coming home from work.

"Well hey there kids!" he said in his cheerful manner, (yes it annoys the crap out of me).

"Hello sir" we said together

"I'm going to go inside now" he said giving us an all knowing look.

What is with every one giving us 'all knowing' looks Today? That is just weird. Even more weird than Fish, and that's really bad. Annoyed Curtis turned to me

"I don't think that any one is going to interrupt us now" he grinned.

"So are you ever going to ask me what ever it is you wanted too?"

Curtis took a deep breath and opened his mouth and said

"Amelia I Iove you. Will you go out with me?" I stared at him for a minute confused but I snapped out of it and said

"I love you too Curtis. So yes I will go out with you." Now it was his turn to be shocked. He just stared at me and said  
"you do?" I nodded at him and said

"Ever since pre school." And with that he grabbed me and kissed me. 


End file.
